Una pantera fuera del zoológico
by ArrancarMaya
Summary: Despues de la batalla con Aizen, Grimmjow se encuentra con una shinigami y juntos se van a vivir a una casa en el mundo humano muy al pesar de Grimmjow ¿Grimmjow lograra adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida?¿Le abrira su corazón a su nueva compañera?
1. El encuentro

**N/A: La historia se ubica en la batalla arrancar. El personaje principal -creado por mí- llegó al Hueco Mundo junto con los capitanes Zaraki, Unohana, Kuchiki y Kurotsuchi.  
Espero que mi historia sea de tu agrado y me comentes por favor! Me ayudará muchísimo a mejorar ya que he hecho varias historias pero es la primera vez que me animo a subirla : D  
Ojala te guste como he puesto el carácter de Grimmjow, me ha sido un tanto difícil, ya que como es una historia shojo.. Espero que te agrade, si tienes alguna idea para ir desarrollando el caracter de Grimmy por favor comentame con sugerencias!! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de abrir mi fic, y gracias por leerlo!!  
**

* * *

Nadia cansada limpia su espada mientras el Arrancar derrotado desaparecía al igual que la máscara de Nadia

-Que bueno que terminó...

Unos pasos se oyen acercándose, se prepara para atacar. "Maldición, estoy muy cansada"-piensa.

De entre las sombras aparece Grimmjow, que da unos pasos más y se desploma en el suelo, inconsciente. Nadia desenfunda su espada. ¿Qué debería hacer? Lo mira y se pone a pensar un momento, y sin desenfundar su espada cura las heridas de Grimmjow

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer...-comienza a tambalearse y se desmaya.

Al cabo de un rato Grimmjow despierta, mira hacia todos lados, confundido, hasta que su mirada cae en Nadia que yacía aun inconsciente en el suelo, luego mira sus heridas que ya no estaban... extiende su mano cerca de la cara de Nadia y comienza a cargar el Cero.

-Tonta, debiste haberme matado en vez de curar mis heridas- dice, con una sonrisa de psicópata, pero de pronto, su sonrisa desaparece y dando un suspiro anula el Cero

-Maldición-dice mirando hacia otro lado.

Cuando Nadia recupera el conocimiento Grimmjow ya se había marchado

-Parece que ya se fue-dice, mirandose las manos-que sorpresa, aun sigo con vida-sonríe-será mejor que me vaya.

De regreso en la Sociedad de Almas es llevada ante el comandante Yamamoto

-Estoy muy decepcionado por tu comportamiento- dice muy seriamente -entiendo que tus intenciones eran las adecuadas; sin embargo, no puedo pasar por alto que ayudaste a un arrancar...

Nadia abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Sabes muy bien que eso es considerado un un acto de traición, Nadia. ¡Serás exiliada de la Sociedad de Almas!

Toshiro que se encontraba a un lado de ella, da un paso al frente.

-Con el debido respeto comandante, ¿No cree que ella ya ha hecho bastante para la Sociedad de Almas peleando en el Hueco Mundo al lado de los capitanes, no es un acto de lealtad suficiente?

-Entiendo bien lo que quiere decir, Capitan Hitsugaya; y tambien comprendo que quiera proteger a su subordinada...

Nadia voltea a ver a Toshiro

-...pero una falta es una falta y las leyes deben ser obedecidas.

Dos shinigamis entran a la habitacion y sujetan a Nadia de los brazos.

-E-Espere...Por favor- grita forzajeando-por lo menos dejeme despedirme-pero el comandante Yamamoto implacable como se veia, negó con la cabeza.

A Nadia se le fue impresa en el brazo una marca con la forma de una mariposa rota.

-Con esto todos sabran que eres una traidora-exclama uno de los que la marcaba.

La marca quemaba y ella no hacia mas que suplicar poder despedirse, la puerta hacia el mundo humano fue abierta y por ella fue arrojada Nadia; ésta, desesperanzada miraba como se iba cerrando la puerta frente a ella.

Al llegar al mundo humano camino y camino hasta llegar a un parque a las afueras de Karakura.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-dice poniendose las manos sobre la cara.

Entonces muy cerca de ella se abre un hoyo del Hueco Mundo de cual sale Grimmjow malherido,sus ojos se cruzan con los de ella

-¡Tú!-grita al mismo tiempo que la sujeta del kimono-¡Es tu culpa y solo tuya!-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subire mas caps : D!!!**


	2. La propuesta

**Lamento la demora pero las tareas y los examenes me impidieron ponerme al corriente con mi historia T_T(oido los examenes) espero que les guste el segundo capitulo y que mas gente lo lea porque me gustaria que mas gente me dijera lo que piensa de esta historia =D  
**

* * *

Lanza a Nadia por los aires y cae al suelo, pero se pone de pie algo confundida -¿Que?-

Grimmjow se enfada aun mas

-Si te hubiera matado en aquella ocasion, Aizen no me hubiera echado del Hueco Mundo-

-por eso esta herido, ¿A ti tambien?-pregunta Grimmjow se detiene -¿Como que si a mi tambien?-

-Si, por haberte curado fui acusada de traición y expulsada de la Sociedad de Almas-

-Eso a mi no me interesa- grita Grimmjow -Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste- se le avienta y le da una patada en el estomago que la estrella contra un árbol, se pone de pie tambaleandose, sin embargo su semblante era distinto, se habia vuelto serio, pone la mano en su cara e invoca a su mascara Hollow, Nadia sale disparada contra el y lo patea en la cara mandanolo a volar, muy sorprendido para reaccionar, aun en el aire lo patea en el estomago y se estrella contra el suelo.

Trata en vano de levantarse ya que sus heridas eran muy graves y le impedian levantarse -Maldición-

Nadia se acerca lentamente a el y arrodillandose a su lado le dice con voz suave

-Sabes, no creo que debamos matarnos entre nosotros, no resolveriamos nada, tu no podras regresar con Aizen y yo ya no puedo volver a la Sociedad de Almas, no quieres venir conmigo?- le extiende su mano, sonriendole;el mira la mano, luego a ella y le golpea la mano

-jodete- contesta secamente

-yo tengo una casa por aqui cerca- agrega Nadia- Vamos no tiene nada de malo- pero la expresion de Grimmjow permanece igual, solo voltea la cabeza.

Nadia se pone de pie- Bueno pero, ¿A donde piensas ir con heridas tan graves?- comienza a caminar.

Grimmjow se le queda viendo y da un suspiro

-Espera- dice en voz baja, Nadia se da la vuelta- No me has dicho donde esta tú casa-

ella regresa sonriendo- entonces dejame mostrartela, cuando lleguemos curare tus heridas-.

Al llegar Grimmjow se siente en un sillon mientras Nadia iba por un botiquin

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le pregunta a ella, que estaba incada, curandole las heridas

-¿Que cosa?-

-¿Como es posible que una shinigami sea capaz de tener una casa y todo esto?- Nadia voltea a verlo

-Ah, eso es porque hace tan solo un año, mi vida como humano termino-

-¿Tú vida como humano?-

-Si, asi es. Antes yo era como Ichigo, un humano con poderes de shinigami y Hollow, sin embargo, hace un año hubo una competencia y en ese lugar mori asesinada- su mirada se torna triste- Pero sabes, no me arrepiento de nada- agrega sonriendole

-Idiota- dice él

-¿Tú crees?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Ya me puedo ir?-

-Primero debo de terminar de curarte las heridas, pero te advierto que no podras moverte mucho por un tiempo- Grimmjow se enfada -¡¿Entonces que caso tiene que me cures?!-

-En este mundo es mas dificil reunir particulas espirituales, tardarias una mayor cantidad de tiempo si esperas a que se curen por si solas, serias muy vulnerable en esos momentos y no podrias defenderte si alguien te ataca, ese probablemente era el plan de Aizen al dejarte marchar al mundo humano-

-No tengo otra opcion mas que quedarme contigo, ¿No?-

-Pues si quieres sobrevivir, si-

Grimmjow suspira desesperado y se recuesta en el sillon

-Vamos, no sera tan malo- dice Nadia tratando de animarlo -Voy a prepararte algo de comer-

se levanta y va a la cocina, pero se regresa casi inmediatamente -Perdon, ¿Como que se te antoja?-

sin embargo no oye respuesta pues Grimmjow se habia quedado dormido

-Vaya eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias-dice sorprendida.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado pronto pondre el capitulo 3 acerca de Nadia y Grimmjow cuando van de compras**

**Por favor comentenme y gracias por leer mi historia**


	3. De compras

**Perdon por la tardanza las tareas y los examenes me retrasaron bastante, de todas formas espero que disfruten de este capitulo, de nuevo gracias por leerlo y porfavor si tienen una sugerencia, comentario o pregunta diganmela, me servira de mucho.**

* * *

Grimmjow abre los ojos, el sol iluminaba ya la sala

- Creo que me quede dormido- piensa;

de la puerta de la cocina sale Nadia- Buenos dias-

-Hmph- responde con un movimiento de cabeza-Porque traes puesto tu gigai?-

Nadia traia un vestido azul

-Esta casa tiene que verse habitada o vendra alguien mas a vivir aqui y sera muy problematico, No lo crees asi-

-Supongo- contesta malhumorado

-Que quieres comer?-le pregunta Nadia mientras recogia de al lado de la puerta de entrada una caja

-No se, no me importa- responde Grimmjow levantandose del sillon.

Nadia le da la caja y le dice que es su gigai para que se lo pusiera, toma la caja y se va refunfuñando, al regresar llevaba puesta una camisa negra abierta hasta el pecho y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas y de la base del pantalon. Nadia al verlo se sonroja, no sabia porque pero en ese momento Grimmjow le parecia muy atractivo.

-Que estas mirando?- dice este sacandola del trance

-Ah, nada, el desayuno esta listo-.

Nadia miraba con asombro a Grimmjow que tragaba como cerdo varios platillos al mismo tiempo.  
-Quizas come tanto por ese hoyo en el estomago- piensa, entonces se da cuenta de algo terrible, ya no quedaba comida y necesitaba ir a comprarla, pero ¿y Grimmjow? Quien sabe que podria hacer si lo deja solo,pero tampoco sabia que iba a hacer si lo llevaba con ella

-BURP!!- Grimmjow habia terminado y habia puesto sus pies sobre la mesa

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar comida-  
y como si le hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, Grimmjow se pone de pie enfadado

-Que?! Olvidalo!- se da la vuelta y se va, entonces Nadia se levanta y va tras el, tambien enfadada

-Vamos, que no te cuesta nada- dice tomandolo del brazo

-Si, si me cuesta- contesta jalando el brazo, Nadia se enoja mas lo sujeta de la oreja y lo jala a la puerta

-Vas a venir conmigo-.

Ya en la calle Grimmjow iba refunfuñando con una cara que decia "Te voy a matar si me hablas", entonces un tipo choco con el

-Que crees que estas haciendo imbecil - le grita al tipo sujetandolo de la chamarra

-P-p-perdon- contesta el tipo temblando

-Sueltalo Grimmjow- interviene Nadia bajandole el brazo y con un gruñido, este lo suelta permitiendole al sujeto salir corriendo

-Porfavor, procura no querer matar a cualquiera que se cruze en tu camino, ¿Si?-

Unos cuantos amenazados mas tarde al fin llegan al mercado

-Abra que comprar mucha mas comida si queremos que nos dure la semana ya que comes mucho Grimmjow- lo voltea a ver -asi que tu me vas a ayudar a cargar- y entran.  
Al cabo de n rato Nadia llevaba cargando cuatro bolsas y una caja y Grimmjow cuatro cajas y dos bolsas casi todas con comida

-Esto es demasiado- dice Grimmjow -Porque tengo que cargar todo esto-

pero no recibio respuesta, Nadia estaba ensimismada entrando a una tienda de mascotas

-Oi, A donde vas? Que haces?- dice entrando tambien; al entrar Grimmjow todos los animales se pusieron nerviosos, los perros comenzaron a ladrarle asi que se les acerco lentamente

-Como molestan, ya callense- dijo, los perros, aterrados se alejaron de la vitrina, chillando. Nadia veia una caja de gatitos bebes, el letrero decia: $50 cada uno

-Vamonos ya- dice con tono exasperado, al acercarse los gatos en lugar de huir se acercan a el y comienzan a ronronear

-Ay! que bonitos, hay que llevarnos uno- dice Nadia el la mira con los ojos bien abiertos

-Estas loca, no vamos a llevarnos a ningun gato!!- pero Nadia parecia no prestarle atencion solo miraba a los gatitos caon los ojos brillantes.

Ya de camino a la casa, el gatito estaba sentado en la cabeza de Grimmjow que estaba muy enojado -Te llevaste al estupido gato-

Nadia sonreia cargando las cosas que le habia comprado al gato -No hay problema, la que lo va a cuidar soy yo asi que...Ademas con el serian dos- susurra al final volteandolo a ver

-¿Que?-

-Ah, nada- Abre la puerta de la casa, entran, dejan la comida en la cocina y Nadia acomodo en un cuartito las cosas del gatito

-Mira Yoru aqui es donde vas a ir al baño, ¿OK?-

-¿Yoru?- pregunta Grimmjow que estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitacion

-Sip, bonito nombre, ¿no?-se levanta y se sientan en los sillones

-uff, hoy no se puede decir que no hicimos ejercicio- comenta Nadia escurriendose sobre el sillon.

-Si vuelves a ponerme a cargar...Te juro que te mato!!- le grita Grimmjow causando que Nadia saltara de su lugar junto con Yoru

-Ahhhhhhhh! Que te pasa?! No era necesario gritarme de esa manera, ademas eres un Espada esas cajas no debieron significar ningun problema para ti- le reclama

-Por supuesto que eso no significo ningun esfuerzo, pero tu no eres nadie para ponerme a cargar- se pone de pie y camina hacia las escaleras -Solamente permanezco en este lugar porque no tengo otra opcion y en cuanto este totalmente recuperado , me ire-

Nadia estaba callada y su mirada expresaba algo que Grimmjow no interpretar

-Como quieras- murmura Nadia con tono indiferente,Grimmjow sube las escaleras y se encierra en su cuarto

-Eso ya lo sabia, tonto- parecia triste y de cierta forma desepcionada, subio tambien a su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente es algo atrevido pero espero que les agrade.**

**Por cierto para los que me pidieron dar una descripcion de Nadia, aun no la he terminado porque hay unas cosas que debo corregir pero estará lista pronto.**


	4. Descripción intermedia

**Por peticion de algunos lectores he decidido poner una pequeña descripcion acerca de Nadia, su pasado y algunas otras cosas, espero que sea de su agrado, porfavor comentenme, una duda, sugerencia, cualquier cosa, todo ayuda a que mejore mi historia, gracias**

* * *

Nadia era una shinigami sustituta, mientras estaba viva conoció a un vizard que le enseño como usar los kidoh y todas las tecnicas de combate propias de un shinigami, incluso le enseño a controlar su máscara.

Hasta que fallecio en un torneo; sus amigos fueron asesinados por uno de los participantes frente a sus ojos y luego la mato a ella, por lo que se convirtio en una shinigami normal instalada en el escuadron 10; se lleva muy bien con su capitan y es la que se queda a cargo (ademas de Matsumoto)cuando el no esta.

Conocio a Ichigo en la intrusion que hizo con sus amigos para rescatar a Rukia, Ichigo, Hanatarou y Ganju se toparon con ella mientras huian del escuadron 11, todos se escondieron en el mismo sitio. Ella entendio los motivos de Ichigo y decidio ayudarlos, distrayendo a los otros shinigamis dandoles libre acceso por ciertas zonas del Sereitei y enseñandoles pasadizos secretos; asi que se hizo buena amiga de Ichigo y los demas, sobretodo Ichigo y Orihime.

Su cabello es de color cafe, muy largo y agarrado en una cola baja dividida en secciones, sus ojos son de color verde. Ademas los miembros de la Sociedad de Almas no tienen conocimiento sobre la mascara Hollow que posee.

Su espada tiene por nombre Raihoo(fenix de relampago) bajo la orden de "amegumo no tobue"(que significa vuela sobre nubes de lluvia).

Realmente no hay una razón por la cual Nadia sienta afición hacia Grimmjow, simplemente le gusto y la hace sentir más libre, quizás esa sea la razón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado o al menos parecido decente, continuare escribiendo la historia sobre esta muchacha y Grimmjow **

**Hasta luego.**

**Ps. esto no es parte de la linea de la historia ^-^  
**


	5. Día vergonzoso

**Perdon por tardarme en subir este capítulo, pero los examenes y las tareas me impidieron subirlo hasta ahora, ****ojalá les guste**.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Nadia abre lentamente los ojos, no quería levantarse, sabía que Grimmjow estaría de mal humor y eso la hacia sentirse enojada y triste, se da media vuelta en su cama cuando nota algo poco usual que casi le provoca un infarto; Grimmjow estaba durmiendo a su lado ¡En la cama!, rápidamente salta de la cama, pero tropieza cayendo de sentón.

-G-Gr-Grimmjow- tartamudea- Qu-que estas haciendo en m-mi cama?!-

Grimmjow se levanta bostezando y tallandose los ojos, despeinado y semi-consciente mira a Nadia que lo señalaba desde el suelo, parecía asustada

-Oye ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi cuatro?? ¿Porqué me señalas de esa manera?- dice con su habitual tono de molesto.

-T-t-tú eres el que esta en el cuarto equivocado-

-Eso no es verdad, para que querría...-

pero al observar detenidamente a su alrededor se da cuenta de que, efectivamente esa no era su habitacion, se sonroja, se pone de pie y prácticamente corriendo sale de la habitación.  
El corazon de Nadia latía con fuerza, colorada como un tomate, aún sentada en el suelo tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.  
En realidad lo que pasó fue que Grimmjow se despertó en la madrugada para ir al baño, pero no estaba lo suficientemente consciente y de regreso entro al otro cuarto por error.  
De pronto se escucha un escándalo en la cocina, Nadia baja rápidamente y ve a Grimmjow en la cocina, medio destruida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?!- pregunta

-Tú no bajabas asi que decidí preparar mi desayuno, pero el gato no quiere entrar a la olla- exclama señalando la olla,

Nadia mira detrás de Grimmjow espantada, la olla tenía señales de que habia sido impactada por una "bala" o quizás un "cero" y Yoru estaba en un rincón con el lomo erizado.

- ¡TRATASTE DE COCINAR AL GATO!!! MALDITO CANIVAL!!!!- grita furiosa

- ¡NO ME GRITES!!! PREPÁRAME ALGO ENTONCES- le responde

-Ok, pero tendras que esperar un poco, ¿Si?- dice Nadia calmándose

-Esta bien, esperaré, pero sólo porque tengo mucha hambre- responde Grimmjow saliendo de la cocina -Pero no te atrevas a tardarte, ¿Te quedó claro?-

Nadia da un suspiro

-Porcierto, aun estás en pijama- agrega ya en la entrada de la cocina, Nadia se sonroja y regresa corriendo a su cuarto

-Uff, eso fue raro- piensa recargada en la puerta -Debo darme prisa, todavía tengo que bañarme- toma algo de ropa, sale del cuarto y se mete al bañar.

Despues de un rato sale de la regadera, se seca y se pone su ropa interior, pero habia olvidado traer la otra ropa.  
-Oh, rayos- ahora tenía que salir en ropa interior hasta su cuarto, así que tenía que ir tan rápido como le fuera posible. Sujeta el picaporte y se pone en posición...abre la puerta y arranca a toda velocidad y...¡PAF! algo duro choca con ella y ambos caen al suelo, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que se encontraba encima de Grimmjow.

-AHHHHHH!!!!-se para a toda prisa y continua corriendo como desesperada y se encierrra en su cuarto.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su cara estaba roja, no podía creer que tan solo ese día se habia avergonzado en tres ocasiones a causa de Grimmjow.

-¿Qué habrá pensado Grimmjow? Ni siquiera le vi la cara- se dice a sí misma- ¿Bueno y a mi que rayos me importa lo que piense ese sujeto? Fue su culpa en primer lugar- termina de vestirse y despacio abre la puerta.

Mientras tanto Grimmjow seguía tirado en el piso ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? El iba a tocarle la puerta para que se apresurara y en lugar de eso una Nadia en ropa interior se estrella contra él, y si su vista no le fallaba la ropa interior era de Chappy... Se pone de pie y se va a su cuarto, olvidando por completo el hambre que tenía. Al poco rato su hambre regresa y baja a la cocina, donde encuentra un plato con comida y un letrero que dice: "Aquí está tú desayuno", se encoje de hombros y empieza a comer.

La tarde se veía desde la ventana de Nadia que estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas

-Vaya, que tarde se hizo y tan de repente- dice melancolica,

de pronto su puerta sale volando y choca con la pared, Grimmjow entra a la habitacion y la mira

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí calzones de Chappy? Tengo hambre-

-No tenias porque derribar la puerta T-T...pudiste haber tocado...y ¡¿Calzones de Chappy?!!-

Grimmjow la sujeta del brazo y la jala hacia la salida

-Porque esa era la figura en tu ropa interior,¿No?-

Nadia se sonroja

-No veas mi ropa interior!!!!!!-

-Pues no tuve otra opción, siendo tú la que se abalanzo sobre mi-

-Eso no es cieto, tú fuiste el que se puso en mi camino-

Discutieron durante un largo rato, después decidieron cenar y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

**Ojala les haya parecido bien, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, les estoy muy agradecida.**

**Por favor sigan comentando, cualquier comentario positivo puede ayudar a mi fic, gracias.**

**P.S. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Ichigo y Nell. ^-^**


	6. Inesperado

Días después, contra la voluntad de Grimmjow, los tres salieron a dar un paseo. Sin embargo, al poco rato se separó de Nadia y Yoru, y se fue por otro lado. Yoru perseguía una mariposa por la calle, ambos se detuvieron justo frente a un camión que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos -¡¡Yoru!!!!!- gritó Nadia, corriendo hacia él.  
Pero alguien más veloz tomó al gato y atravesó la calle. Nadia cruzó también la calle y se arrodilló al lado de la persona que había salvado a Yoru.  
-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi gato-  
-No hay de que- el muchacho levantó la cabeza- ¿Nadia?  
-¡Ichigo-san!-dice tomando a Yoru- ¡Que alegría me da verte!-  
Este se sobaba la cabeza, mientras le sonreía (era una sonrisa pequeña). Ichigo, Nadia y Yoru fueron a un café para tomar algo y platicar, a Nadia le preocupaba un poco que a Grimmjow se le ocurriera aparecer justo en ese momento.  
-¿Como has estado, Ichigo-san?-  
-Bien, supongo... He estado un poco ocupado últimamente- dice, pensativo.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Pues verás, de alguna manera Nell logró colarse al Mundo Humano y por ahora no puedo mandarla de regreso, así que la estoy cuidando-  
Nadia notó en la cara de Ichigo algo que parecía un leve sonrojo.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Que estás haciendo en el Mundo Humano? ¿Como están todos por allá?-  
-Pues cuando me fui, todos estaban bien- dice pensativa- Y planeo vivir aquí.-  
-¿¡Vivir aquí!?- exclamó, sorprendido.  
Nadia le explica que había sido acusada de traición y sentenciada al exilio.  
-Pero, ¿Porque? No recuerdo que hayas hecho nada que mereciera tal castigo…-  
-Lo que sucede es que en el Hueco Mundo le salvé la vida a un Arrancar...-  
-¿Y que Arrancar fue ese?-  
-Pues...-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, otra voz la interrumpe…  
-¡Con que aquí estabas, Calzones de Chappy!-  
Nadia volteó la cabeza y vio a Grimmjow mirándola fijamente.  
-¿Calzones de Chappy?-Nadia lucía furiosa  
-¿¡Grimmjow!?-exclamó Ichigo  
Grimmjow levanta la mirada y al ver a Ichigo sus ojos se abren de par en par.  
-¡KUROSAKI!- gritó, lanzándose contra él.  
Ichigo trató de retroceder pero tropezó con la silla.  
-¡Diablos!-  
Grimmjow, aprovechando, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el cuello de Ichigo.  
-¡Grimmjow, no, detente!-gritó Nadia, parándose de la mesa.  
Pero es otra mano la que sujeta el brazo de Grimmjow, deteniИndolo.  
-No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Ichigo-  
Ichigo, Nadia y Grimmjow miraron sorprendidos a la persona que acababa de aparecer.  
-¡Nell!-exclamó Ichigo.  
-Suéltame, perra- le advirtió Grimmjow

Pero, en lugar de eso recibe un puñetazo de Nell, que lo saca volando. Era realmente la antigua tercera Espada Nelliel Tu Odderswank en su forma adulta, Nadia la miraba asombrada

-¡ICHIGOOO!- gritó, mientras se lanzaba al cuello de éste- Porque me dejaste sola, que malo eres,¡BWA, BWA!-dijo, empezando a llorar.  
-Ya Nell, lo siento, me topé con Nadia y se me olvidó que iba a recogerte-  
Nell le echó una mirada fulminante a Nadia -¿Que relación tienes con Ichigo?-  
-Pues... somos amigos...- respondió, algo colorada.  
Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Si Nell, no te preocupes...-  
Hasta el fondo del café, un Grimmjow golpeado gruñía adolorido, Nadia corrió hacia el.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-  
Grimmjow la sujeta de la ropa, furioso.  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-  
La aventó a un lado y camina hacia Ichigo y Nell.  
-Maldita, te vas a arrepentir-  
Ichigo se interpuso entre Grimmjow y Nell

-Tranquilízate Grimmjow, no estas en condiciones de pelear- le dice tratando de calmarlo.-  
Estaba tan cegado por la ira que no se daba cuenta de que algunas heridas se habían vuelto a abrir.  
-¡GRIMMJOW!-  
Este se dió la vuelta y Nadia lo pateó en la cabeza con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente.  
-Lo siento Grimmjow, pero necesito que te calmes-  
-Nadia... no me digas que el Arrancar que salvaste era Grimmjow...-  
-Lo siento, pero no podía dejarlo allí para que muriera- contesta sonriendo, agarrándose la cabeza.  
Uno de los meseros se acerca temeroso hacia ellos  
-Disculpen… pero tienen que pagar por los daños ocasionados…-.

Ichigo y Nadia lo miraron, luego se miraron, Ichigo sujetó a Nell por la cintura y Nadia tomó a Grimmjow, y usando el shunpo salen disparados de allí.  
Ya en un parque, Nadia acostó a Grimmjow en una banca.  
-Ichigo ¿Que fue eso?-pregunta Nell  
-Pues para no pagar los daños tuvimos que huir-  
-Pero eso no esta bien- reclama Nell  
-No había otra opción-  
-Oye, creo que ya la puedes soltar-interrumpe Nadia  
Y es que Ichigo aún tenía sujetada a Nell de la cintura, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente.  
-De todas formas- continúa Ichigo -¿Que vas a hacer ahora, Nadia?, Grimmjow no te va a permitir que se quede contigo mucho tiempo-  
-Si, lo sé...-  
-Además es muy peligroso que trates con Grimmjow, podría hacerte daño-  
-Si, gracias, también estoy consciente de eso, pero ninguno de los dos tiene a donde ir, y yo quiero permanecer todo el tiempo posible con él-  
-Bueno, te deseo mucha suerte- le dice Ichigo sonriendo, Nell los mira a ambos y abraza el cuello de Ichigo -¡Ichigo es mío!-  
No pudieron evitar reírse.

Al llegar la tarde, Ichigo y Nell se despiden y se van a su casa. Nadia sin despertar a Grimmjow le levantó su cabeza, se sentó en la banca y recargó la cabeza de Grimmjow en sus piernas.  
-Esos dos se veían bien juntos...Ojalá nosotros...-pero no termina la frase.  
En realidad Grimmjow estaba despierto, pero disimulaba, quería seguir viendo la melancólica cara de Nadia que con el sol de la tarde se veía bonita, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza algo así, nunca había estado tan relajado, y nunca había pensado que Nadia se podía ver bonita... Pero, ¡Al demonio! ella lo había pateado en la cabeza y eso le daba mucho coraje.

Nadia notó que Grimmjow estaba despierto

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, perdóname por haberte pateado  
-hmph-  
-Ya es tarde… será mejor que nos vayamos.- ambos se ponen de pie- Oye, ¿No te gustaría ir al cine?-  
-¿Cine?-  
-¿No sabes que es? Mañana te llevo a uno-  
Le tomó la mano y caminaron hacia la casa.


End file.
